Christmas Carols: Transformer Style!
by IloveBumbleBee2009
Summary: You all know the classics: Jingle Bells, Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, and all the rest. Well here they are again - Transformer Style! Enjoy my holiday insanity!
1. Ironhide is Comin' To Town

**AN: Lol, hey TF fans. 1st TF fic ever, and what better way to celebrate that _and_ Christmas than with TF Christmas Carols! Some of you may have already done this, so if these are in any way close to yours, I apologize 4 the weird coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; not the movie, not the characters (That would be fraggin' AWESOME, tho!), nothing but my wacko creativity. Let the Christmas maddness begin!**

* * *

**Ironhide Is Coming to Town!**

Oh! You better watch out,

Better find a place to hide,

You better not doubt,

I'm telling you why:

Ironhide is coming to town!

He's making a list,

He's checking it twice,

He's gonna find out who's as dead as glitch mice.

Ironhide is coming to town!

He sees you when you're recharging,

He knows when you're online.

He knows when you've been bad or good,

So be good for once this time!

Oh! You better watch out,

Better find a place to hide,

You better not doubt,

I'm telling you why:

Ironhide is coming to town!

Huge black cannons,

Very short fuse.

When he catches you

You're left with more than a bruise!

Ironhide is coming to town!

You know you can't run

You can't always hide,

And when you start screaming

It'll be heard worldwide!

Ironhide is coming to town.

When you frag with him

You'll get more than you planned

Oh, friend I tell you know

I hope you understand!

Oh! You better watch out,

Better find a place to hide,

You better not doubt,

I'm telling you why:

Ironhide is comin'

Ironhide is comin'

Ironhide is comin'

To town.

* * *

**Lol the mental image of this kills me! (takes song advice and hides) Review plz!**


	2. Blast the Halls

**AN: Yay, more craziness! I'm glad so many ppl liked 'Ironhide is Coming to Town', and now I give you... Blast the Halls. Lol, lots of fun writing this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I not own TF. Trust me, the 'Cons would be in trouble if I did! **

**Blast the Halls**

Blast the halls with Ironhide's cannons

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Hidin' from Ratch 'cause I took all his wrenches

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Creating chaos and mayhem galore

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Now Bee never takes me to the candy store

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

See the blazing school before us

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Run away, Prime's lookin' for us

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Follow me as we run from the Boss

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Crap, he caught us, this race we've lost

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Fast away the city passes,

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Now Lennox is gonna kick our asses,

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

The adventure makes us shout in laughter,

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Heedless of the trouble hereafter,

Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

* * *

**Ah, the wonders of sugar, if you want me to forever ruin a X-Mas Carol, leave ur request in a review! Byez!**


	3. 12 Days of Christmas

**AN: Destroyed by Popular Demand: 12 Days of Christmas! Some of these are scary if you really kno the TF Uni. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, If I owned TF, do you think it would be the work of art that it is? No? Then I do not own TF. Just my loony imagination.**

* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

An Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the second day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the third day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Three Femme bots,

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the fourth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Four Camshafts,

Three Femme bots,

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Five Door Wings!

Four Camshafts,

Three Femme bots,

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Six All-Sparks,

Five Door Wings!

Four Camshafts,

Three Femme bots,

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Seven Lambo Twins,

Six All-Sparks,

Five Door Wings!

Four Camshafts,

Three Femme bots,

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Eight Plasma Canons,

Seven Lambo Twins,

Six All-Sparks,

Five Door Wings!

Four Camshafts,

Three Femme bots,

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Nine Peterbuilts, Eight Plasma Canons,

Seven Lambo Twins,

Six All-Sparks,

Five Door Wings!

Four Camshafts,

Three Femme bots,

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Ten 'Con Targets,

Nine Peterbuilts,

Eight Plasma Canons,

Seven Lambo Twins,

Six All-Sparks,

Five Door Wings!

Four Camshafts,

Three Femme bots,

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Eleven Galloway's griping,

Ten 'Con Targets,

Nine Peterbuilts,

Eight Plasma Canons,

Seven Lambo Twins,

Six All-Sparks,

Five Door Wings!

Four Camshafts,

Three Femme bots,

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

Twelve NEST Teams,

Eleven Galloway's griping,

Ten 'Con Targets,

Nine Peterbuilts,

Eight Plasma Canons,

Seven Lambo Twins,

Six All-Sparks,

Five Door Wings!

Four Camshafts,

Three Femme bots,

Two Chevy Twins,

and an Autobot named Bumblebee.

* * *

**7 Lambo twins? 11 Galloways?! GAH! Who invited the D-Cons over for Christmas?!?! Lol, sugestions and reviews are love (but the cookie is law!)**


	4. Nuttin' For Christmas

**AN: Ok, so I was looking up the lyrics of the songs ya'll requested (so I'd be accurate when I ruined them) and was thinking which ones would work 4 the Lambo twins. Lo and behold, what do I see: Nuttin' for Christmas. I was like: Omg, this is epic! It's like thier holiday theme song! Lol, not a whole lot of editing, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me; I don't own it, and it's a good thing I don't. Case in Point.**

**

* * *

**

**Nuttin' For Christmas (Wheelie snitched on me)**

**(Sides)**

I broke my wrist blades on Jolt's head

Wheelie snitched on me

I hid a frog in Arcee's bed

Wheelie snitched on me

I poured some ink on Ratchet's rug

I made Bumblebee eat a bug

Made my holoform look like a local thug

Wheelie snitched on me

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Optimus and Ironhide are mad

I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas

'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

**(Sunny)**

I put a tack on Galloway's chair

Wheelie snitched on me

I tied a knot in Mikaela's hair

Wheelie snitched on me

I did a dance on Judy's plants

Put Sam in a tree and he ripped his pants

Filled Ron's popcorn bowl with ants

Wheelie snitched on me

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Optimus and Ironhide are mad.

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

****

(Both)

We won't be seeing Santa Claus

Wheelie snitched on us.

He won't come visit us because

Wheelie snitched on us.

Next year we are going straight;

Next year we're gonna be good, just wait

We'd start now, but it's too late;

Wheelie snitched on us..

So you better be good whatever you do

'Cause if you're bad, we're warning you,

You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.

* * *

**Lol, kudos, bots! U r soooo gettin a present from me this year! Lol, requests r welcome, and more r comin up!**


	5. Christmas Special!

**AN: Christmas Special! The first one's a triple dog dare from my friend XxXHarleyQuinnXxX (Ah, Psycho Bitch, you know me personally; why must you make the mistake of doubting me?) and since it was short, I put it with the one I wrote for my mom, who loves the song I want A Hippo For Christmas. Enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own TF**

* * *

**I saw Megatron kissing Santa Claus**

I saw Megatron kissing Santa Claus

Under the mistletoe last night

He didn't hear that I was near

So undisturbed, I was left to peer;

He thought that I was doing what he instructed

Hacking the Bot base for info we could keep

Then

I saw Megatron tickle Santa Claus

And heard him laugh so deep;

Oh

What a laugh it would have been

If Starscream had only seen

Megatron kissing Santa Claus last night

****

I Want the Autobots For Christmas

I want the Autobots for Christmas

Only the Autobots will do

Don't want a 'Con, no creepy Wheelie toy

I want the Autobots around to hang with and enjoy

I want the Autobots for Christmas

I don't think Major Lennox will mind, do you?

They wouldn't hafta bring the liaison with no clue

Just drop him off the plane again, that's the easy thing to do

I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs

Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes

to see my TV heroes standing there

I want the Autobots for Christmas

Only the Autobots will do

No Decepticons, no Toys r us Robots

I only like the real Autobots

And the Autobots like me too

Mom says the Autobots would squash me, but then

I know that they are too careful

There's lots of room for them in many open fields

I'd visit them there and wash them there so they know how it feels

I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs

Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes

to see my TV heroes standing there

I want the Autobots for Christmas

Only the Autobots will do

No Decepticons, no Toys r us Robots

I only like the real Autobots

And the Autobots like me too!

* * *

**Momma, get me the Autobots, and I'll get you a hippo. Somehow. Lol, some songs are taking a while, but Im still taking requests. Review plz!**


	6. Christmas Special Part 2!

**AN: Ah, PB. You just can't learn your lesson, can you? Oh, goautobots217? You want 'Here Comes Ratchet'? You Got It! Lol, I love it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let me see... Nope, still don't own it.**

**Joy to the World (Megatron's Dead)**

Joy to the world! Megatron's dead;

The Autobots win instead;

Drop him in the watery gloom,

Forevermore it is his tomb

Watch the jellyfish sting

Watch the jellyfish sting

Watch the jellyfish stuck to him sting

Joy to the earth! The Autobots reign;

Let's tie Galloway with a chain

Drop him in the foaming suds

While we drink Energon with our buds

All he did was annoy,

All he did was annoy,

All he ever did was annoy,

No more D-Cons, Prime has lost his Bro

We've got plenty of Energon to go

Let's let it flow, time to watch it glow

The fight was weeks ago

The fight was weeks ago

The fight at Mission City was weeks ago

And now we've got a brand new base

there's plenty of room to have a race

Please everyone give us space

Or we'll land upon our face

Land upon our face

Crap we lost control, we've landed on our face!

****

Here Comes Ratchet

Here comes Ratchet!

Here comes Ratchet!

Right out of the Med Bay!

He's got a wrench inside each hand

So everyone back away!

He comes in swinging, people screaming:

Get ready for a fight!

Hang your head and say your prayers,

'Cause Ratchet's coming tonight.

Here comes Ratchet!

Here comes Ratchet!

Right out of the Med Bay!

He's got a temper that can destroy

everything in his way

Hear the screams from the mangled

What a scary sight.

Jump in bed, protect your head,

'Cause Ratchet's coming tonight!

* * *

**God, this was fun. Want more songs? Review and give me your request!**


	7. Bumblebee the Autobot

**AN: First of two challenges from Harley Q. Frosty and Winter Wonderland. Since they're so long, Im posting them seperate. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own TF. Its a crying shame, tho.**

**

* * *

****Bumblebee the Autobot**

Bumblebee the Autobot is a jolly happy soul,

With two black stripes and yellow paint rows,

And two wings made from Camaro doors.

Bumblebee the Autobot is an adorable bot, they say,

He was made of metal but Sam and Mikaela

know how he came to them one day.

There must have been some magic in that

Old Camaro Sam found.

For when he rode out to the Factory,

He beat Barricade to the ground.

O, Bumblebee the Autobot

Is sweet as he could be,

And the teens say he could laugh

And play just the same as you and me.

Thumpetty thump, thump,

Thumpety thump, thump,

Look at Bumblebee go.

Thumpetty thump, thump,

Thumpety thump, thump,

Bobbin' to music, to and fro

Bumblebee the Autobot knew

That Decepticons were coming that day,

So played, "Let's go - and -

Find the others -

now before - they come our way."

Down to Tranquility,

With the others in his band,

Driving into the alleyway

The leader, Optimus, said

We need the glasses, Sam.

He followed after Sector Seven

When they took the teens away from him

But was captured be the bastards

When they began to freeze his limbs

Bumblebee the Autobot

Saw his friends eyes wide with fright

But he waved goodbye, playing,

"Don't worry -

Everything is gonna be alright."

Thumpetty thump, thump,

Thumpety thump, thump,

Make them let Bumblebee go.

Thumpetty thump, thump,

Thumpety thump, thump,

We're gonna get him back, you know

* * *

**Damn you Simmons! YOU HURT BEE! This is an adorable parody in my opinion, tho. Bee as Frosty. How can you not love him? Review plz.**


	8. Witwicky Wonderlawn

**AN: Part two, PB. I cannot be defeated! Lol, doesn't really follow the rhythm, but lots of fun, regardless. More or less making fun of the Witwicky garden. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of TF going on here. **

* * *

Witwicky Wonderlawn

Flowers in the spring

Path set in a ring

on the Lawn

Watered Grass glistening

A beautiful sight

we're happy tonight

walking in the Witwicky Wonderlawn

Gone away are Sam and Bee

From the obsession they had to flee

Ron and Judy's love for the lawn is strong

And has been going on for too long

walking in the Witwicky Wonderlawn

Who knew when this problem first began

Or how long it'll be around

A million plants a-varied

We'll say : Hey man

You've got every plant on the globe

I gotta get away from you clowns

Later on

we'll conspire

to set all the plants on fire

And face unafraid

All the trouble we have made

walking in the Witwicky Wonderlawn

Judy's got a bat run while you can

Before she catches you and beats you down

But luckily we have a back-up plan

Bribe Bumblebee as a getaway ride to town

Now we know

As our head is killing

To give a beating, Judy's willing

So you can frolic and play

But from the plants stay way

walking in the Witwicky Wonderlawn

walking in the Witwicky Wonderlawn

walking in the Witwicky Wonderlawn

* * *

**I'm having so much fun writing these things. Christmas is almost here, so updates might take a little while. But the requests are always welcome!**


	9. All I Want For Christmas

**AN: The concept of Bee and this song was too adorable to resist. Poor Bee. T.T I feel ur pain. Hope u support Bee as much as I do in this one. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TF, do you think I would let Bee go voiceless? No, dumbass, I wouldn't. DAMN YOU MICHEAL BAY! Give Bee his voice back!**

* * *

All I Want For Christmas...

Everybody stops

and looks sadly at me

My vocal processor

Is broken you see

I know that Megatron is

to blame for this catastrophe!

But my one wish on Christmas Eve

is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas

is my voice processor,

my voice processor,

just my voice processor!

Gee, if I could only

have my voice back with me,

then I could really say to you

"Merry Christmas."

It seems so long since I could say,

Anything to you!

Gosh oh gee, how happy I would be,

if I could only speak, it's true

All I want for Christmas

is my voice processor,

my voice processor,

just my voice processor!

Gee, if I could only

have my voice processor,

then I could wish _really_ you

"Merry Christmas."

**

* * *

**

Be serious, if I put up a poll asking 'Should Bay give Bee his voice back' How many would say YES? Review plz!


	10. Megatron's Song

**AN: The first of yet_ another_ challenge from my favorite Harley freak. Not a whole lot of editing here, but that's because the song fit so well already. Happy Holidays, folks. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to say it? No, I own nothing. **

* * *

Megatron's Song

You're a mean one, Megatron

You're a pain in the heel,

You look like a freakin' cactus, you smell like you ate an eel, Megatron,

I hope you slip on a bad banana's greasy black peel!

You're a monster, Megatron,

Your sound like a troll,

Your circuits are full of spiders, do you even _have_ soul, Megatron?

I hope Optimus hits you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!

You're a foul one, Megatron,

You have glitch worms in your smile,

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Megatron,

But I guess ultimately you're the reason for the seasick crocodile!

You're a rotter, Megatron,

You're the king of brainless clots,

Your spark's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Megatron,

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!

You nauseate me, Megatron,

With a nauseous super "naus"!,

You're soldiers are crooked dirty jockeys and you change into a crooked hoss, Megatron,

Your chassis is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful

assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!

You're a foul one, Megatron,

You're a heap of rusty junk,

Your smell is such a dirty funk, your servos are full of gunk, Megatron,

The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,

"Clink, clank, clunk"!

* * *

**This was so much fun. Can't you tell how much I love Megatard? XD Second part is coming up soon PB.**


	11. The Little Wheelie Toy

**AN: Second part done. I know some of you are probably thinking 'When are you goig to do -insert song request here-' Trust me, I got a whole frickin' list written out. All I ask is for you to be patient. I'll get to all of them eventually. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This thing's starting to really bug me. I do not own anything but my psycho imagination**

* * *

**The Little Wheelie Toy**

His name was Wheelie

Pa rum pum pum pum

A spy on Mikaela he was to be

Pa rum pum pum pum

While getting the shard his armor clacked and clinked

Pa rum pum pum pum

He was caught, and began to sing:

Pa rum pum pum pum,

rum pum pum pum,

rum pum pum pum

"My fate is grim,

Pa rum pum pum pum

When the Fallen comes

But maybe

Pa rum pum pum pum

You could show mercy on a little toy blue

Pa rum pum pum pum

The shard I am to bring

Pa rum pum pum pum

To give to our King

Pa rum pum pum pum,

rum pum pum pum,

rum pum pum pum

Now I ask of you

Pa rum pum pum pum

just be a chum

She did not nod

Pa rum pum pum pum

He was screwed this time

Pa rum pum pum pum

Bad news for him

Pa rum pum pum pum

Escape looked slim

Pa rum pum pum pum,

rum pum pum pum,

rum pum pum pum

She smiled harshly at him

Pa rum pum pum pum

The little Wheelie toy

* * *

**Ok, so it don't rhyme and it probably don't follow the rhythm, but I've never heard the song before. Reviews are love.**


	12. Oh Optimus

**AN: Ok ppl, this one's for Optimus fans! PB, I know this aint the one you sugested, but I just _had_ to do this. PS Good luck with Cannible Licker, Megatard, and the evil blue midgets!**

**Disclaimer: Fot the zillionth time, I do not own it!**

* * *

**Oh Optimus**

Oh Optimus, Oh Optimus!

How are thy flames are so badass!

Oh Optimus, Oh Optimus,

How are thy flames are so badass!

Not only in the summertime,

But even in winter is our Prime.

Oh Optimus, Oh Optimus,

How are thy flames are so badass!

Oh Optimus, Oh Optimus,

Much pleasure doth thou ass-kicking bring me!

Oh Optimus, Oh Optimus,

Much pleasure doth thou ass-kicking bring me!

For every day our Optimus,

Brings all the Cons to their knees.

Oh Optimus, Oh Optimus,

Much pleasure doth thou ass-kicking bring me!

Oh Optimus, Oh Optimus,

Thy pure spark shines brightly!

Oh Optimus, Oh Optimus,

Thy pure spark shines brightly!

Chamber doth hold its glowing light,

That makes each fangirls eyes sparkle bright.

Oh Optimus, Oh Optimus,

Thy pure spark shines brightly!

* * *

**And the fangirls go 'sqweeeee'. Lol, Happy New Year! Review plz!**


	13. The Decepticon Song

**AN: And this one is all about my favorite thing: Subtle D-Con bashing. Well, maybe not-so-subtle, but still. Enjoy A-Bot fans!

* * *

**

The Decepticon Song

Fallen: All right, Decepticons! Ready to sing our song?

- I'll say we are!

- Yeah!

- Let's sing it now!

Fallen: Okay, Starscream?

- Okay!

Fallen: Okay, Soundwave?

- Okay!

Fallen: Okay, Megatron? Megatron? MEGATRON!

- OKAY!!!

The day's almost over the moment is clear

Time for Energon and drunken cheer

We've never been good, and we have a blast

But all our jobs are done half-assed

When Starscream's drunk he loops the loop

We really are a crazy group

We can hardly stand the wait

Please, clock say it's eight.

Fallen: What the hell? That wasn't what I wrote, Starscream.

- Naturally.

Fallen: Soundwave?

- It fit better.

Fallen: Ah, Megatron, your soldiers are getting lazy, watch it.

Fallen: Ah, Megatron. Megatron. MEGATRON!

- OKAY

When Starscream's drunk he loops the loop

We really are a crazy group

We can hardly stand the wait

Please, clock say it's eight.

We can hardly stand the wait

Please, clock say it's eight.

Fallen: Screwed up lyrics aside, very good, boys

- Lets sing it again!

- Yeah, lets sing it again!

Fallen: No, That's enough, lets not overdo it

- What do you mean overdo it?

- We want to sing it again!

Fallen: Now wait a minute, boys

- Why can't we sing it again?

- [static-y chatter]

Fallen: Megatron, cut that out.. Soundwave, just a minute. Starscream will you cut that out? Boys...

* * *

**Odds, are I enjoyed writing this _waaaaay_ more than is probably healthy, but oh well. Review plz!**


	14. Jingle Bots

**I'm back! And have officially killed another song. Poor Jingle Bells. Lol, I don't really say who this is talking about, but I always picture Sunny and Sides. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. And that's a good thing. Case in Point.**

* * *

**Jingle Bots**

Sliding through the snow, on a set of half-bald wheels

Over the roads we go, hearing our breaks squeal

Feel the icy sting, I tell you man this bites

It _was_ fun, but once we're done, Ratch'll kill us tonight

Jingle Bots, jingle bots, that'll all that they can say

When they hear our armor clink as we're dragged to the Med Bay

Jingle Bots, jingle bots, the future's looking gray

And once Ratchet sees us I know just what he'll say:

You came in here today, and asked to take a ride

I didn't want to say yes when I finally saw outside

You slid into the bank, I'm not sorry for you lot;

All in all, what you deserve is exactly what you got!

In the bay we go, I know this won't end well

And friend wouldn't you know, this is what he yelled;

'I'm really not surprised, you do this everyday'

He laughed as there we sprawling lied, and began to say

'Jingle Bots, jingle bots, I hear that's what they say

When they heard your armor clink as you were drug to the Med Bay

Jingle Bots, jingle bots, I'll fix you today

But now that I've seen you, this is all I have to say:

You came in here today, and asked to take a ride

I didn't want to say yes when I finally saw outside

You slid into the bank, I'm not sorry for you lot;

All in all, what you deserve is exactly what you got!'

Sadly I was right; I knew it all along

And because of that night, they sing this crazy song

Hear us as we sigh, and feel our egos bleed

That's the last time we will ever try that crazy _Jackass_ deed!

* * *

**I had alot of fun** **and I've got a suprise: From now on, I will be taking _all_ songs - modern, holiday, I don't care. Review and request plz!**


	15. Starscream the GlitchSlave Decepticon

**AN: I just had to do this one. To all my reviewers, there's been a slight change of plans, which I will explain at the end of the chapter. Enjoy my Stars Cream bashing!

* * *

**

Starscream the Glitch-slave Decepticon

Starscream the Glitch-slave Decepticon

seemed to have no spine

And if Megatron saw him,

he groveled to him every time.

All of the other D-Cons

liked to laugh and call him names.

They never let the pity

forget about his character's flames.

Then one drunken Christmas Eve

To Megatron he said:

"You never could win a fight,

and I'm not going to be your glitch tonight"

The D-Cons knew he would kill him

So they shouted out with glee,

Starscream the Glitch-slave Decepticon

you're officially history!

* * *

**Ok, here's the thing: I'm still taking requests, but i'm going to put them in a different story when I finish this one (around the 19th or 20th ch). But here's the real thing I wanna know: Would you like for me to make the Transformers _SING_ their parodies? Let me know plz!!**


	16. Autobots Rock

**AN: I'm back! Stupid Fall finals, making me take forever. Hey PB, hope Harley's enjoying her happy time w/J after Ratchet, Hide, Jolt, Sam and I brought her back w/ the Matrix. Other reviewers, don't ask. You don't wanna know. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Autobots Rock

Autobots, Autobots, Autobots rock

Their blue eyes bright, it's the Decepticons fright

Knowing and showing off all of their guns

Now the target practice has begun.

Autobots, Autobots, Autobots rock

Alarms chime, what did the Con's do this time?

Glancing and advancing, my friend I swear

The D-Cons ain't got a prayer!

What a bright time, it's the right time

To blast the Con's away

And this time it's a perfect time

To spend their time hiding from the Bots all day

Hurry up Decepticons, run down the street

Too late, the Autobots cleaned their clocks

With superior soldiers they cant be beat

That's why Autobots,

That's why Autobots,

That's why Autobots rock.

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait. Review plz!**


	17. Frenzy Got Run Over By An Autobot

**AN: Finally! I had somuch fun writing this, n it would have been up sooner if it wasn't so hard to do w/o copying Lunamione7's 'Wheelie Got Run Over By Starscream'. Plus, it wouldn't upload 4 a while. Oh well, enjoy Transfans!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. And for that, Frenzy's thankful XD**

**

* * *

******

Frenzy Got Run Over By An Autobot

Frenzy got run over by an Autobot

Walking home to The Nemesis Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as heroes,

But as for the Decepticons, they believe.

He'd been drinkin' too much Starbucks,

And the Redbull had to go.

But when he started doing the jitterbug,

Megatron kicked his hyper ass out into the snow.

When they found him Christmas mornin',

At the scene of the attack,

There were words written on his forehead,

And paper that said 'Kick Me' on his back.

Frenzy got run over by an Autobot

Walking home to The Nemesis Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as heroes,

But as for the Decepticons, they believe.

Now were all so proud of Barricade,

He's been takin' this so well.

See him in there watchin' TV,

Drinkin' energon and tellin' Blackout to go to Hell.

It's not Christmas without Frenzy.

All the Con's are painted black.

But we just can't help but wonder:

Was he really just hyper, or on crack?

Frenzy got run over by an Autobot

Walking home to The Nemesis Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as heroes,

But as for the Decepticons, they believe.

Now the Con's have gotten calmer

And the smell of ashes has grown faint.

There's a blue and silver candle,

That would just have matched the colors of Frenzy's paint.

They warned all their friends and neighbours.

Better watch out for themselves!

They should never give an alt form,

To Bots who run over Cons the size of elves.

Frenzy got run over by an Autobot

Walking home to The Nemesis Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as heroes,

But as for the Decepticons, they believe.

* * *

**Can't believe I'm almost done with this fanfic, it's been a good run. But hopefully my next song-parody-fic will be even better! Review plz!**


	18. O Come All Ye Fangirls

**AN: Ok, I know sm1's gonna thank me for this. This could count as living the Transformers too much, but I don't care! I am however gonna end the fic here; I too excited to start the new one! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No own**

* * *

O Come, All Ye Fangirls

O come, all ye fangirls, join us in our rant,

O come ye, become a Transfan!

come and behold them, Cybertronians;

O come, let us adore them, the Autobots.

From alien gods to intergalactic fights,

And of course the things that go boom

the other side hated

O come, let us defeat them, the Decepticons.

Sing, choirs of fangirls, sing in exultation,

sing, all ye citizens of every continuity;

Obsession degree in the highest:

O come, let us adore them, the Autobots.

See how the cowards summoned to his battle,

fleeing the fight, screaming with lowly fear;

with no will to withstand our raging cannon fire;

O come, let us defeat them, the Decepticons.

Yea, Bots, we greet thee, arrived this happy evening;

Jesus, to thee be thanks given;

word of the Great Ones, now in metal appearing:

O come, let us adore them, the Autobots.

* * *

**Well, there it is. The end; of this one st least. Thanx to all my readers and reviewers. New TF Parodies coming up soon!**


End file.
